


PTSDanno

by OTP_Obsessed



Category: Hawaii (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe of Season 10 episode 7, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hawaii Five-0 Big Bang, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Made For Each Other, Romance, Schmoop, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Obsessed/pseuds/OTP_Obsessed
Summary: When Steve returns home, distracted by the memories of his six month classified mission, he finds that someone has broken into his house. But, will he fire on the intruder, or kiss him instead?(This work is an AU of 10x7, where Doris isnt killed but Steve still has to deal with losing her.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	PTSDanno

All the streetlights, in the dark, gave Steve a migraine as he drove passed. He tried to close his eyes but knew he needed to focus on the road but couldn't with all the dashed lines zipping under his tires causing his stomach to bubble and turn. The traffic light ahead turned red and Steve slowed to a stop. He rested his head against his arm, on his steering wheel, and closed his eyes, finally allowing memories to flash into his mind, like strobe lights set on high. 

Steve groaned in pain, trying to forget all the horror he had witnessed in the last six months. Blood. There was so much of it. On his hands, on the ground, too much. And no matter how hard he scrubbed them away, the stains remained in his mind. What he had planned for a six month classified SEAL mission. What he found when he arrived was Doris and that that she had lied to him. Again. Only, this time, she was not afraid to put the blood of her lies on her own son's hands. Blood that Steve spent the last six months trying to scrub away. 

Steve opened his eyes and looked up to the stoplight, sadly. An image of his mother, aiming a gun at him, flashed inside the red circle. Steve starred at it, intently, finally realizing, in that moment, there was nothing he could do to bring her home. 

A car behind him honked. Steve came back to reality and realized the light had returned to green. He stuck his arm out the the window, apologizing to the car behind him, and continued on down the road. 

**********

A few moments later, Steve finally arrived at his house. He put the car in park and turned off the headlights. Then, he closed his eyes and gripped the steering wheel. After all she had done, all she had put him through, he knew, deep down, Doris was never going to come home, so why did he fight so hard to get her back? Why did it make him sick knowing that she treated him like a complete stranger the last six months? Why did he even agree to go on this classified mission, knowing she'd never budge? 

Steve opened his eyes and looked to his hands. His knuckles were white and they no longer had any feeling in them. He loosened his grip and feeling returned to his hands through a moment of pins and needles. As he shook the tingling sensation from his palms, Steve felt tears rolls down his cheeks. His eyes swelled with tears and he slammed his head into the headrest. After a moment, Steve composed himself, stuttering through his finished cry, and dried his eyes, wondering why he had ever convinced himself Doris had loved him in the first place. 

He pursed his lips and let out a long exhale. Then, he shook his head, grabbed the keys from the ignition, his duffle bag from the backseat, and exited his truck. 

Steve made his way to his front door and put down his duffle. Then, he fished for the key in one of the many pockets of his uniform and found it inside one of the ones on his left side pant leg. When he put his hand on the doorknob, to stick the key inside the hole, he discovered the knob already unlocked. Positive he had locked it before he left, Steve instantly went into fighting mode. He dropped the key and, slowly, reached for his handgun that he had stashed inside his duffle bag. Then, with his gun in his left hand, Steve turned the doorknob with his right hand, and snuck inside the house, ready to take down whomever was intruding his home. 

***********

The house was dark. Using his free hand, Steve shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a small flashlight. He held it above his gun and, tiptoed inside, sweaping the house for intruders. And, when his light discovered someone on his couch, Steve went on high alert, raising his gun higher and moving in closer. 

Upon closer inspection of the intruder, Steve closed his eyes, feeling a bit foolish. It was just Danny, snoring loudly, curled up on the couch, with his arms wrapped around a pillow and the ending credits of a movie rolling across the television screen. 

Realizing he might have over reacted, Steve holstered his gun into his pocket and smiled at Danny, admiring him for a moment, as he realized how much he had missed his best friend. For the last six months, through all the chaos, blood, and treason, there hadn't been a single moment when Steve wasn't thinking about coming home to Danny. 

One night in particular, after patching up two bullet wounds he had received as a not-so-generous gift from his mother, Steve closed his eyes and had sensed the warmth of Danny's arms surrounding him, begging him to come home. That the same night, he had made the decision to come back home. 

He didn't realize the connection until just now, finding Danny asleep on his couch. And it was clear that his presence was no accident. 

Danny was spread along the couch, wrapped up in the comforter from the king bed, upstairs. His phone was charging on the end table by his head, beside an empty bag of chips and a cup of soda with half-melted ice still floating inside. The book he had been reading had fallen to the floor, on its face, and his shoes were placed beside the couch, below where his feet would be, if they weren't tucked up under the comforter. 

His hair was wildly askew on the pillow and one lock had fallen forward in front of his face, moving in sync with his breathing. Steve smirked at this. Then, a bit bigger when he noticed Danny had helped himself to his closet and had put on Steve's dark blue Navy SEAL sweatshirt. Steve chuckled, softly, at how Danny's small frame was almost drowning in it. 

Steve moved in closer, smiling, to pick up the book off the floor. When he knelt beside Danny, his heart raced and his stomach filled with butterflies. As he put the book on the coffee table, he knelt there, almost stunned, taking in the sight of Danny. 

Danny’s hands were tight around the pillow and the sweatshirt hid the curves of his biceps. Steve smiled. He loved the sight of Danny asleep. He loved how peaceful he looked. And how his stress lines – the one's Danny denied came from worrying about Steve's well being but that Steve knew were meant for him – lessened and all but disappeared. His soft, pink lips were slightly parted and Steve's lips tingled with desire. He closed his eyes, remembering how it felt the last time they had pressed them together. 

*********

SIX MONTHS AGO, when Steve had been approached about this mission, Danny knew there was no way he was going to change Steve's mind about going. He had to just accept the fact that it may be forever before he'd get to see Steve again. Danny tried to hide his sorrows behind a brave face but Steve could see right through his ruse; it was Danno and he knew his other half inside and out. Steve didn’t like them being separated anymore than Danny did. But, orders were orders and Steve had to follow them, whether he or Danny liked them or not. 

On his send off, the Steve and Danny embraced for what they knew as their last time. A hug so tight Steve could swear he still felt Danny's arms around him to this day. As Steve went to walk away that day, Danny grabbed him by his duffle bag and pulled him back and pressed their lips together for the very first time. 

When the pair peeled their lips away, Steve stared at Danny, in shock. "Danny?" he asked, softly, not sure what else to say. 

Danny shook his head. "Dont say anything," he frowned. "Just promise me you'll come home?" 

Steve continued to stare at Danny and, in that moment, everything about their relationship over the last ten years became chrystal clear. He suddenly understood why their separations were so impossible. And why he felt a piece of himself disappear whenever Danny was hurting or missing. Just as Danny was to disappear from his life for six months, or more, everything finally made sense. 

They always had the worst timing. 

They knew they was out of time, when Steve's called out from the truck idiling behind them. Hearing his call, Danny frowned at the ground and pulled away from their embrace. Steve frowned and grabbed his bag, took two step towards the truck and stopped. His CO gestured for him to move along but Steve stayed put. He couldn't go. Not yet, anyway. Not before assuring Danny he was going to make it home first. 

Steve dropped his bag at his feet and turned back to Danny. He ran after him and, just before Danny reached his car, Steve grabbed him by the forearm. Danny turned, in surprise, as Steve pulled him close and smiled at him. They met each other's eyes and then, without words, Steve confirmed his promise with another kiss. 

Joining his CO in the truck, Steve watched Danny disappear into the distance in the side-view mirror. His heart raced and he closed his eyes, hoping that this mission would not make him break his promise. 

*************

He opened his eyes and smiled with the corner of his mouth. Then, he reached out and, gently, brushed back the lock of Danny’s hair back from his face while, also, pressing a soft kiss to Danny's lips. 

Steve pulled back, as Danny stirred in his sleep and slowly blinked his eyes open. "Steve?" he asked, groggily. 

“Hi Danno,” Steve smiled, softly. 

Danny grunted and rubbed his eyes awake. "What time is it?" Then Danny’s eyes went wide, finally comprehending the sight before him. "Steve!" he said, excitedly, tossing the make-shift bed off himself, and flying into Steve’s arms. Caught of guard, Steve took a step back to steady himself. Then, after finding his balance, he wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, burying his face in Danny’s shoulder, his smile spreading so far it nearly touched both his ears. "You're back! My god, you're back!" 

"Made you a promise, didn't I?" Steve chuckled, softly, tightening his grip on Danny for a hug that was long overdue. For a moment, he just stood their, soaking in the moment. Then, out of nowhere, Doris appeared in the darkness outside.

Steve's eyes widened, as he watched Doris move towards the window behind them. She stopped and starred at Steve, for a moment, then, pulled a gun from her jacket and aimed it at the two of them. Steve's heart pounded. He wasn't going to let her take anymore of his life than she already had. So, in a swift movement, Steve pushed Danny aside, pulled his gun from his pant pocket, aimed it at Doris and fired. 

"Hey, hey, woah," Danny yelled out to him, trying to pull the gun away from Steve. They struggled for a moment, until Danny was able to finally to get the weapon away from Steve. Steve stood, frozen, as Danny emptied the weapon and threw it on the couch. Then, he turned to Steve and starred at him, speechless. After a moment, he finally gestured to Steve and asked, "What the hell was that? What are you thinking?" 

"Doris was outside, Danny," Steve replied, pointing outside. 

Danny looked. All he saw was nature where there used to be a window. And, nobody there either. Literally. There was nothing there. And, that's when Danny realized what had just happened. He moved back over to Steve, slowly, and grabbed his hands. "Steve," he said, softly. "Your mother's not out there." 

"She was. She was just there, she got away," Steve said, trying to pull away from Danny. 

Danny held onto Steve's hands tighter, not letting him loose, "Steve look at me." Steve looked everywhere but at Danny. Danny pulled Steve closer and demanded again, "Steven, stop, look at me!" Steve looked to Danny with fear in his eyes. Danny frowned. Then, he asked, softly, "Steve, if your mother was really out there, how would she have gotten away? There's no way those shots would have missed her. So, where's her body?" 

Steve pondered this. Then, he realized that he'd only been seeing images of Doris and not the real person. He sighed and fell into Danny's embrace, crying, "I'm sorry, Danny." 

Danny held him tightly, having never seen this side of Steve before. He didn't know what to do but it broke his heart listening to Steve sob into the crease of his neck. Danny hated seeing Steve in pain and knew he had to do something to take it away. "Hey, babe," he said softly, lifting Steve's swollen face off his shoulder. He wiped Steve's eyes with his thumbs and smiled with the corner of his mouth, "It's alright. You're home now." 

Steve shook his head, still distraught. "You don't know what I saw over there, Danny. What she did, who she's become...it's....it's..." Steve froze.

Danny frowned. Then, assured him, "Talk to me, Steve. You don't have to feel this alone." 

Steve smiled and went in for a kiss. Then, he held Danny and sighed, "I missed you so much." 

Danny held him back, pressing kisses against Steve's neck. "I missed you too." 

***********

Around 2am that night (or morning), a horrible rainstorm struck the island. Danny slept, soundly, completely unfazed by the constant lightning cracks, thunder crashes and whipping wind. He was, also, unfazed by Steve's restlessness. Of which had nothing to do with the storm--Steve had experienced storms worse than this before. Steve's distress was brought on by the last six months replaying in his head, over and over, like someone hit replay on a DVD of his memories. 

He had one of Doris appear, again. His breathing grew heavy and unsteady as he watched her return with another gun. This time, when she aimed it at him, he didn't take cover and waited for her to pull the trigger, twice. The blast of her granting that wish woke Steve up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. His hands and feet trembled and his heart pounded, as he looked around the room, distraught. 

This caught Danny's attention and he woke up, turning his full attention to Steve. He sat up on his knees, concerned. "Hey, Steve, you alright?" he asked, inspecting every inch of Steve. 

Steve shook his head. "She was willing to kill me, Danny," he replied, breathlessly, caressing the two, still-fresh, bullet wounds on his chest. 

Danny looked to Steve's wounds with extreme horror and finally realized that, this whole time, Steve had been reliving things he not only saw but, also, felt. Danny frowned, immediatly, scooting himself across the bed and wrapped his arms around Steve, as if to protect him from any more memories. Steve put his arms around Danny's and closed his eyes, smiling as he felt that familiar warmth that had brought him home. "I've got you Steve, I'm not going anywhere," Danny whispered, pressing a kissing into Steve's neck. 

Steve's breath relaxed. Then, the pair laid back down, Danny not once losing his grip on Steve. They pulled the covers back up and fell back to sleep. At least, Danny did. 

Steve's mind was racing too much to focus on sleep. And, as he listened to the storm still brewing outside, pelting his roof with rain, he realized that getting over the last six months was not something that he was going to be able to do in one night. If ever. 

But, he knew that if Danny kept holding onto him as tight as he was right now, it might make this whole thing smoother; maybe make the blood a little easier to wash off and Doris a little easier to forget? 

Steve cuddled, tighter, into Danny's arms and closed his eyes, warmed by this idea. He tried to think of anything except for the last six months and, this time, all he could see was Danny and everything they'd ever been through. And, now, with this love they shared, he was able to replace any images of Doris that tried to fight their way into his mind with the future that awaited him and Danny. 

Steve smiled, finally at peace, knowing he was safe, at home, right where he belonged: in Danny's arms.


End file.
